Really?
by ally leigh
Summary: I turned to face my husband, "Really Eames? I thought you said you were going to lay off? Did you know our son actually has a scale to base these interactions off of? He's 6!" Arthur and Eames are fighting again, and Ariadne is fed up. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ariadne is 31, Arthur is 34, and Eames is 38. This is set 8 years post movie. Also, as I am not a fan of using last names, I have assigned the first name of Daniel to Eames.**

**…Sadly none of this is mine.**

**Ariadne POV**

"Mom, they're fighting again," the sound of my son Luke's voice rang out.

The they in question was as predictable as the fact that I would rarely leave the house without a scarf wrapped around my throat, even though it was years after that first job. Still the familiar rush of exasperation came even as I was trying to puzzle out a labyrinth for a job that we had been contracted for.

Before completely giving up on work I cast a look at Luke, "How bad is it?"

His little face screwed up in concentration, "Not as bad as that one time when he said I would be messed up cuz of Dad's faults, but worse than when he said that the two of you made no sense." Luke looked excited at the thought of violence between his father and the man that occasionally put his foot in his mouth. Just typical, only 6 years old and he was already a spitting image of his father, just mini-sized, with almost the exact same personality.

Seeing that I had no choice but to break up the fight, I threw aside my sketch pad and stood up. Taking a deep breath and straightening out my clothes took a few precious seconds, during which time blows could erupt. However, I felt calmer and I slipped on my mother persona like a second skin. It comes in handy when dealing with two men who were mature adults except while in the others presence.

Walking through the doorway, I paused and took in the picture before me lips pursing as I processed. Arthur and Eames, about a foot away from each other, Arthur's fists were clenched and the teasing look had dropped from Eames' face. They looked like two brawlers about to throw down at any given moment. I swear they were like children; it's all good to tease and make fun until someone takes it too far. It was then that Eames' careless remarks turned biting and Arthur's iron sense of control cracked.

Before I said a word to the men, I turned back to Luke, "Lucas please go to the playroom and play with your sister." Luke's face dropped almost comically at the thought of missing out on the action.

"Aww Mom, Livy's so boring, all she wants to do is play with dolls." Luke whined.

I smiled at him, "Darling, she's your sister; she'll play whatever you want just because you are her big brother. Off you go now."

Luke saw that she wasn't going to cave, so he turned towards the back of the warehouse, feet dragging and shoulders slumped, towards the playroom that had been installed for him and his 3 year old sister.

I could see that just past the two men that Dom had made his way out of his office to try and possibly run some sort of interference.

"I've got this one Dom." I said, the easy tone dropping from my voice now that Luke was out of ear shot. He looked relieved, thankful that he could leave this to me, and quickly turned back into his office.

With that, I leveled a harsh stare on the pair of them, pinning them under my gaze. One might think this would be difficult as I was a bit shorter than both of them, but my irritation gave me more than enough to work with.

"Just what the hell are you two thinking? I'm not even going to pretend to understand why the two of you feel the urge to needle each other constantly, but do you honestly think you could do it without actually getting in some sort of fight?" Each word said sharply and with increased volume.

Arthur looked like he wanted to say something, but managed to restrain himself. Eames however had no such restraint, "Darling, you know how Arthur is, one wrong word and suddenly people are getting punched. I really have nothing to do with it." With that statement he tried for an innocent air, absolutely failing, because in the 8 years that I have known him, he has been many things, innocent never being one of them.

I really couldn't believe that he said that, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Is it really that difficult? Apparently. I shook my head, and noticed that Arthur was silently laughing, thinking that he was going to get out of this one. Think again.

"Arthur, I thought I could count on you to be the mature one in this scenario? Obviously not. You know that he is going for a reaction, and you clearly give it to him, _every single time!_ Must I remind you that there are children around here? I would love for them not to have a built-in model for how to properly needle the other. Is that really too much to ask? I truly thought you two had worked out your issues." I said with a disappointed tone to my voice.

"I'm sorry Ariadne, I just," Arthur's voice trailed off, unable to think of something to say that would not make me any crazier, "I'm just going to get back to work now." With that he took himself off to his office.

I turned to face my husband, "Really Eames? I thought you said you were going to lay off? Did you know our son actually has a scale to base these interactions off of? He's 6 Daniel!" I huffed, turning to look out the window.

I felt him move closer to me, then felt his hand skim up my arm, until he was rubbing a finger over my cheek, crowding close to me. "I'm sorry Ari, you know how he gets though, I really try and then he says something about the kids or you and I lose it." His breath was warm as his words rumbled out and into my ear.

"Just let it go already! I'm yours and so are the kids! Arthur just needs to get the fuck over it and realize that nothing is going to change." I said angrily, however my voice softening by the end of the statement, as he began to nuzzle and kiss my neck.

"I still say we try and get him a girlfriend, love. Limit the time we have to spend with him outside of work." Eames said, only joking slightly.

I turned, fired up again, "That's exactly the type of thing I'm talking about Daniel, stop taunting him."

"You know it's a perfectly good idea Ari, if someone is fucking him he will be way too happy to rise to the bait. It's a win-win." He said laughingly.

"Ugh go fuck yourself Daniel." I tried to whirl away.

"Funny that's not what you said last night. I believe those words were 'Oh Danny, please fuck me, harder, harder'," Eames said, his voice taking up a tone remarkably similar to mine.

I shrieked, "You are so irritating Daniel Eames! Just leave me alone!" I stomped back into my office and slammed the door shut.

**…...**

**This has just turned into a Two-Shot, with part 2 being the conclusion (obviously) in Eames' POV.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends, I just came back from vacation, so I'm sorry about the wait on this chapter.**

**Thanks for the great response to the story, and I hope that you like this chapter! Thanks for the alerts/faves/reviews. Specifically thanks to Luckylily, iZzY LOV3s, Miss Caitie Jo, and LithiumGahan for reviewing.**

**Also, some interest has been expressed to do a story about the beginning of Eames and Ariadne's relationship, would you read it if I wrote it?**

**…Inception isn't mine.**

**Eames POV**

"Wow Dad, you really messed that one up." Luke's voice rang out.

"Exactly how much of that did you hear Lucas?" I didn't bother reminding him that his mother had told him to go to the playroom with the full expectation that he would be there for awhile. Hell, I would have done the same thing when I was his age as soon as I heard the door slam.

"Just Mom yelling and then the door slamming." He said all too cheerfully.

Not even able to work up more than a cursory feeling of irritation, I looked at his seemingly innocent face and turned my gaze down to my other girl, my sweet Olivia.

Ari is fond of saying that Luke is a miniaturized version of me, in looks and personality; well our daughter is the picture of her mother. Even at 3, her hair was dark and wavy, skin translucent yet the happy glow of a healthy child present on her chubby cheeks, and damn if she wasn't giving me a look that I knew all too well from my other half. Lips pursed and eyes turned in a slightly accusing stare, almost as if she could see right through me.

I swear these children would be the death of me, and one that I would happily accept, "Try not to sound too happy about that darling. I have to do something to make it up so your Mum doesn't think that ole' Arthur is right. We wouldn't want that right?" I wasn't above manipulating my children if it meant that Ariadne would no longer be upset. However, things didn't always go according to my plan.

"Daddy, Mommy said be NICE!" Livy punctuated that with a wave of her hand that was something that she had picked up from my wife.

I rubbed my whisker roughened face against her soft cheek and had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of her sweet smile. "Okay Livy I solemnly swear to be nice, now let's think of plan so Mummy is no longer mad at us!"

Luke rolled his blue-grey eyes, "_Us_ Dad? I think Mom is only mad at you and Uncle Arthur."

"Right, well I still need your help my darlings. Luke, take Livy, and go get your jackets please. I have something to clear up with dear Uncle Artie." I could see the beginnings of mutiny on their little faces as the slightest sneer was detected when I mentioned Arthur's name. "We have to go pick up a few things, but first I'm going to say sorry." My face took up the innocent air that did nothing to ever convince Ari that I was in the clear, but it still worked wonders with the kids.

"Remember, be nice Daddy." Or not, as Livy stared at me, censure clear in her gaze, yet mixed with love and adoration that had remained unknown until Ariadne entered my life. Only my little 3 year old would be able to tie me up with one look and specially placed pout. I could only shake my head, just like her mother, I thought to myself.

I shook out my arms so I wouldn't be tempted to strangle Arthur when I came in grabbing distance, no I was going to take a page out of Ari's book and put Daniel Eames, mature adult into effect. I smirked at the thought of being a mature adult, but I've always been a fantastic actor, best in the business.

I didn't bother knocking on the door to Arthur's office; I simply pushed the door open with slightly more force than necessary. How was I supposed to know that the door would hit the wall hard enough to dent the drywall and drive Arthur mad? Honestly, I hadn't a clue.

I didn't let the immediate protest sway me as I jumped in before he could work up a full head of steam, "Arthur, this has to stop. The kids are beginning to be affected, and furthermore I have been with Ariadne for 8 years. You had your chance and you completely blew it in a way that I won't bother recounting. That's the past, and now you need to back the fuck off and stop with the taunts on my wife and my family. Say whatever you want to me, but if you bring them into it again I swear I will knock you into next week. Understood?" I was forceful throughout, hands clenched so I wouldn't be tempted to do something that would make Ari madder, like punch him across his smug face.

Arthur looked like he wanted to say something besides the simple yes that I wanted to hear, however he thought better of it and acquiesced. With a shake of hands, I took my leave from his office, calling back over my shoulder, "If Ariadne asks, can you please tell her I took the kids on an errand?"

"Sure Eames, anything for you. Darling." Arthur's dulcet tones rang out.

I didn't even care at this point, "Thanks pet." I walked over to see that as old as my children sometimes acted, they still needed help putting on their jackets.

After that task was taken care of, we went out and bought my wife the clichéd gifts of chocolate and wine, but who am I to complain if they make her happy and by default me happy as well? One item was left on my mental list, "How about we go and pick out a scarf for Mummy?"

This was met with enthusiasm from both kids, as they loved to play with or rub their faces on Ari's scarves. They took simple pleasure in running their hands over the scarves once we stepped place in the shop that sold a variety of accessories, but most importantly, the scarves.

In the end, we picked out a purple scarf with silver threads that reminded me of one that she used to wear when we first got together. The scarf was boxed and in my pocket, as I scooped up Liv and grabbed Luke's hand as we begin our trek back to the warehouse.

"Dad can we come with you to give Mom the stuff?" Luke asked.

"Not this time love, I messed up, so I need to face the wrath of your mother, as scary as that might be." I shuddered a bit, as Ariadne could be frightening when she chose to.

I saw the children safely out of their coats and into their playroom, both content to play with the other. I took a deep breath and smoothed down my hair, even though I knew there wouldn't be a strand out of place. God, what an Arthur comment or mannerism, or both. Note to self: burn this habit from brain later.

I tapped lightly on the closed door of Ariadne's office, "Ari, it's me, will you please let me in?" I said with a cajoling tone in my voice. I played up the fact that Ariadne was affected by my voice when it was slightly deeper, like last night, even though she wouldn't admit it.

I couldn't hear anything, but I waited patiently, although one would think I was lacking in this quality, I was the epitome of the phrase 'patience is a virtue', another smirk grace my lips with that thought.

I shook my head, "Ari, please. I just want to say that I'm sorry, I was a complete jackass to Arthur and you. I want you to know that I sincerely apologized this time." Arthur wouldn't say anything about my little threat if he knew what's good for him, and like I said, Ari is frightening when she wants to be, so I don't think he will be butting in any time soon. "We kissed and made up like you wanted us to, and I truly wanted to put it behind us, as I have an example to set for the kids." As fun as Arthur is to needle, trust me, my wife brings fun to a whole new level. "I shouldn't have stooped so low, love, please forgive me?"

The door cracked open and I locked eyes with Ari's slightly remorseful ones. I couldn't say a word as she pulled me through the door that had been thrown open. I was unprepared as she launched herself into my arms, gripping me tightly about the middle. I didn't want to drop the wine or scarf box, so I was content to let her continue hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Danny. I don't know what the problem is," She trailed off looking slightly guilty.

"What is it Ari? You know you can barely keep a secret, it's always there, written on your face, clear as day. Whatever it is, we'll work through it together." I was still speaking in a soft tone designed to keep her hugging me.

She released me from the hug that had begun to feel a tad bit desperate. "I don't know how to say this Daniel," She again trailed off, this time nervousness replacing the guilt.

"Ar. It will be fine, just tell me love." I said pleadingly, for I hated when she was upset.

"Forgive the abruptness of this statement Daniel, but I'm pregnant again." She looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes apprehensive, like she hadn't just made me the happiest man in the world, for a third time.

I picked her up and swung her into a hug, pressing my lips enthusiastically to hers. "I can't believe this Ari! Another one! I can't believe you didn't want to tell me."

"Well there's more, we're having twins." She paused, but I could feel myself falling. Falling?

"Oh my god Daniel!" She shrieked, unable to grab me before I hit the floor, the floor? "Arthur! Dom! Anyone! Come help!" Why was she calling everyone else in for help? Could it have anything to do with the fact that he was now staring up at the ceiling? Possibly, even probable.

I could hear the sound of feet pounding into the ground, followed by the inevitable laughter once they realized concern wasn't necessary.

"Eames what the hell did she say to make you take a dive?" Dom's curious voice rang out.

I was sitting with my ass firmly planted in a chair, reassuring both Luke and Livy that I didn't die, relishing in the fact that Ari was running her hands through my hair.

"Well boys, it's about to get crowded in here. Ari's pregnant, with twins." I took in Arthur and Dom's shocked faces at the announcement, and the shriek of excitement from Livy and Luke. "Babies!"

I had the last laugh as Arthur made his way fall down to the floor, much less gracefully than mine, I assure you.

"I love you Ari, so much." I said after the news had settled with everyone and we were left alone. I brushed my lips over hers. "You don't even know how happy you make me, and this just about sent me over the moon."

"I love you too Daniel, so much." Ari's sweet voice rang in my ear, the two of us content to bask in the moment our love had created.

**...…**

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
